Atrapado Por Una Geisha
by Crazy One - Dark Angel
Summary: El resumen esta dentro, pero se trata de que Syusuke le aconseja a Ryoma a que vaya a un Okiya, para relajarse, pero ademas de relajacion encuentra a el amor de su vida, Una geisha de nombre Sakuno Ryuzaki. RyoSaku! Lemon. Fic de 5 Capitulos!OOC
1. El Okiya

Resumen: Este fic consta de 5 Capítulos, los cuales ya están escritos…

Resumen: Este fic consta de 5 Capítulos, los cuales ya están escritos…

Ryoma es forzado a casarse con Tomoka Osakada, una mujer insoportable. En un viaje a Japón por un campeonato de tenis, Syusuke Fuji le recomienda un lugar en donde podrá relajarse.

Pero en el Okiya que su amigo le recomendó, encontrara mas que simple relajación, ya que conocerá a la mujer de su vida, Una Geisha de nombre Sakuno Ryuzaki.

RyoSaku

Lemon

Si quieren "Epilogo", depende de ustedes!!

Dedicado a Sayaydiva4ever!!, una Autora y Amiga Excelente!!

Atrapado Por Una Geisha

Capitulo 1: El Okiya

Casado…, cuando fue el dia que mi padre me convenció para que me case, en cima con una mujer a la que no amo, y a los 18 años!, básicamente jamás me enamore en mi vida, y eso según mi madre es algo importante. Enamorarse, es algo estupido, aunque los pocos amigos que tengo, y están casados por amor, dicen que es lo mejor que hay…

Yo la verdad no lo necesito, Nanjiro mi padre, dice que mientras tenga a las mujeres para darme placer, todo esta perfecto…, pero siempre que dice eso, mi madre Rinko, le pega fuertemente en la cabeza, ella dice que estar enamorado es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, ella se caso por amor, en cambio yo lo tuve que hacer por que me obligaron…

Unos amigos de mis padres, los Osakada, no estaban en una buena posición económica, mientras que nosotros nos bañábamos en dinero. Hicieron un arreglo, yo debía casarme con la hija de los Osakada, de nombre Tomoka, una muchacha que estaba dotada de un muy buen físico, pero que era muy chillona y molesta, ademas de ser todo el tiempo provocativa y jamás callarse…Que no sabe que existe el silencio??

Parece que no…, últimamente vuelvo cansado del trabajo, ser el tenista numero uno, no es fácil.

Y sinceramente, no tengo ganas de volver a casa, ya que ahí me espera una loca mujer gritando "Ryoma!!", como se darán cuenta, para lo único que utilizo a Tomoka es para saciar mis deseos sexuales, aunque ella dice que yo la amo tanto como ella a mi…

Tampoco estoy seguro de que me ame, pero eso es algo que no estorba cada vez que me la quiero tirar, por lo tanto, cada vez que dice algo así, me quedo callado, un habito común en mi.

Mi madre jamás estuvo de acuerdo con este arreglo, ella quería que yo conozca al amor de mi vida, y que yo mismo sienta la emoción y los nervios de pedirle matrimonio a esa persona importante para mí…

Una emoción que jamás conocí y dudo que exista, o que por lo menos la conozca, nuevamente estoy en Japón, mi país natal, aunque ciertamente vivo en Estados Unidos, pero viaje a Japón por otro campeonato del que estoy saliendo ganador, faltan las eliminatorias para luego pasar a la final…

Mi esposa no me acompaño, para mi suerte, aunque vaya suerte la mia, que me tuvo que acompañar Syusuke, un chico extraño, misterioso y con una sonrisa permanente en los labios, lo peor es que jamás puedo descifrar lo que esta pensando.

El vino conmigo ya que también juega tenis, y es mi compañero en dobles, según nuestra entrenadora, juntos, no hay quien nos venza…

Acabo de terminar el ultimo partido de hoy, mañana jugare la segunda ronda de las eliminatorias, me siento en un banco de la plaza, luego de haber salido de todo el montón de mujeres deseosas, ninguna llamo mi atención, aunque si lo hubiera echo tendría que conformarme con observarla, ya que en mi mano izquierda, esta el inquietante anillo dorado, que me declara como "Atado a una Mujer"…

Cansado?? – pregunta una pacifica voz

Algo – contesto de inmediato

Que raro, para tener 22 años tienes un buen cuerpo, es raro que te hayas cansado por ese partido – dijo Syusuke

No fue el partido – dije cortante

Extrañas a tu esposa?? – pregunto provocándome, a lo que recibió una mirada asesina de mi parte

Ni en sueños – dije molesto

Por que no te separas??, existe el divorcio sabias?? – dijo astuto el chico de cabellos castaños

Lo se, pero…, que gano con divorciarme – explique

Ryoma, no seas ridículo, eres un chico apuesto, encuentra a una buena mujer y cásate con ella – dijo el de ojos celestes

Claro, y estaré atado nuevamente a una estupida mujer – dije sarcástico

Si la amas no estarás atado – agrego Syusuke – estarás feliz

Lo dices por experiencia?? – pregunte curioso

No solo por eso…, te lo digo también como amigo – confeso – no me gusta verte así

Hmp, da igual… - dije parándome – ni ahora ni en un millón de años creo encontrar a una mujer con la que me sienta a gusto

Que pierdes con intentar – desafió – o acaso tienes miedo de perder este partido??

Un Echizen jamás pierde – aclare triunfante

Entonces… - dijo acercándose a Ryoma y entregándole un papel – ve a esa dirección, ahí encontraras diversión, relajación y quien sabe, tal vez hasta una mujer para ti

En un burdel – afirme sonriendo sarcástico, terminando de leer la dirección en el papel

Si, aunque más bien se les dice "Okiya" – respondió – necesitas relajarte

Y para eso necesito acostarme con una Geisha?? – pregunte incrédulo

Es eso o una ramera cualquiera – reprocho – además, no dijiste que los Echizen no se dejaban vencer??, te estas acobardando, Ryoma??

Has ido a ese lugar?? – pregunte, ignorando su comentario

Si – respondió Syusuke - ahí conocí a Kotomi

Tu esposa viene de un burdel?? – pregunte sin creérmelo

Okiya – corrigió - Cuando la conocí era virgen, pague por ella y termine enamorándome luego de varias noches juntos – dijo cabreado por el tono de Ryoma – y créeme, jamás me arrepentiré de haberla comprado, hoy en dia es una mujer normal, trabaja de abogada, y hasta esta embarazada

Hmp – pronuncie, tal vez tenga razón pensé - confiare en ti, ponerle los cuernos a mi mujer no me interesa, hasta estoy seguro que ella me los esta poniendo a mi

Echizen, te haré una pregunta – aviso Syusuke

Habla – exigí yo

Si llegas a encontrar a una mujer que te guste, y te llegas a enamorar, te separaras de Tomoka Osakada y te casarás con la mujer que amas?? – pregunto serio

Si – respondí sin basilar – aunque lo veo difícil

Lo prometes?? – volvió a cuestionar

Palabra de un Echizen – respondí – nos vemos

Luego de esa charla, me fui a la habitación del hotel en donde me hospedaba, realmente me había gustado la idea de Fuji, no perdía nada con intentar, y más si era una promesa que acababa de hacer.

Entre a bañarme, Salí y me cambie, deje mi anillo de "Matrimonio" en el hotel, una vez listo, pedí un taxi y me encamine a la Zona Roja de Japón, en donde según Syusuke, encontraría a la mujer de mi vida, algo imposible…

Continuara….

--

Espero que les haya gustado, para que sepan, la autora a la que va dedicada, es de Paraíso fanfic, en Net también es autora, pero con otro nombre!!

Bueno les dejo saludos a todos, y gracias por haber leído…

Como puse en el resumen, el Epilogo es decisión de ustedes, así que cuando termine el fic, déjenme su opinión!!

nn

Muchos kiss

Crazy One – Dark Angel


	2. Fantasía

Capitulo 2: Fantasía

Capitulo 2: Fantasía

Llegue a la zona roja, y pude observar una variedad de Okiyas impresionantes, pague el taxi para luego bajarme.

Comencé a caminar, buscando el nombre que tenía anotado en el papel que Syusuke me había dado.

Hasta que lo encontré, el nombre del Okiya era "Fantasía", y la verdad, era el mas llamativo del lugar…

Entre al lugar, y de inmediato una mujer se me presento…

Buenas tardes joven, sea usted bienvenido – hablo una mujer mayor – dígame es para pasar la noche??

Así es – afirme fríamente

Excelente, debo advertirle que este lugar es muy caro, tiene dinero suficiente para pagar?? – pregunto la anciana

El dinero no es problema – aclare distante

Bien, dígame, que mujer prefiere, Vírgenes o Expertas?? – volvió a cuestionar la mujer

Vírgenes… - conteste dudoso

Perfecto, quiere elegir alguna?? – ofreció la anciana

Hmp, da igual – pronuncie cansado

Luego de eso, la mujer de pelo gris me llevo hacia una habitación enorme, en donde me hizo pasar y elegir a una mujer, según lo que me dijo, todas eran vírgenes, observe a cada mujer con detenimiento, varias eran tentadoras, y varias parecían devorarme con la mirada, sonreí orgulloso por eso…

Mi vista se fijo en una en especial, en la esquina de la habitación, una muchacha estaba sentada, mirando por la única ventana del lugar, una trenza al costado decoraba su cabello, sus ojos parecían tristes, y esa tristeza pareció contagiarme, ya que apenas la observe me sentí terriblemente mal…

Su cuerpo era muy bien dotado, y sus labios una fruta prohibida, rápidamente me decidí, esa seria la mujer con la que me acostaría, tal vez pueda alegrarle la noche…

Señora, quiero esa – indique, señalándola con mi mano

Entiendo, Sakuno! – Llamo enojada la mujer, la aludida se dio vuelta – hoy serás la compañía del joven…

Ryoma…, Ryoma Echizen – dije, mientras observaba las reacciones de la chica

Espero no recibir quejas y que me den una buena paga, me entendiste?? – volvió a gritar la anciana

Si se-señora – afirmo, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia

Luego de eso, me guiaron a la habitación, la cual por esa noche seria mia, entre a ella, y vi a mi Geisha, sentada cerca de la ventana, y observando el exterior con curiosidad, parece que le gustan las ventanas, pensé…

Hmp – pronuncie, logrando así su atención

Lo si-siento, jo-joven, es-estaba distraída – dijo tartamudeando la muchacha

Dime tu nombre – exigí, esta chica parecía hipnotizarme

Sakuno Ryuzaki joven – respondió sincera

Bonito nombre, Sa-ku-no – dije divertido, rápidamente ella se sonrojo

La observe un poco mas, su sonrojo seguía tiñendo sus mejillas, me miraba nerviosa, pero ese brillo de tristeza seguía presente, me acerque a su rostro, y me senté frente a ella, la tome de la cintura y con mi mano libre sujete su mentón.

La bese, un beso inocente, para que no se asustara, cerro los ojos, por acto reflejo, me separe de ella, sonreí altanero, Sakuno me miro sorprendida…

Fue tu primer beso, verdad?? – pregunte, saciando mi curiosidad

Así es joven – respondió, sonrojada

Llámame Ryoma – pedí, odiaba el "Joven"

Ryoma-kun?? – pregunto, sonriéndome inocente. Eso me mato!

Bese sus labios con desespero, no te su nerviosismo, pero no podía controlarme, ese "kun" en mi nombre había roto cualquier barrera que yo mismo había formado, mordí su labio inferior, provocando un gemido de su parte y logrando que entre abra sus labios, momento que aproveche para introducir mi lengua sin permiso alguno a su dulce cavidad…

Me separe de Sakuno, por falta de aire, la mire a los ojos, para luego…

Tranquila, no te voy a lastimar, confía en mí – pedí, logrando que su inseguridad disminuya

Yo… - intento decir la chica

Shhh…, solo déjate llevar – explique para luego volverla a besar

Mientras nos besábamos, pude sentir sus tímidos brazos rodearse a mi cuello, mientras lentamente me correspondía el beso, el cual se iba intensificando…

Continuara…

--

Nuevamente gracias por leer, espero su review con ansias!!

Crazy One – Dark Angel


	3. Dulzura

Capitulo 3: Dulzura

Capitulo 3: Dulzura

La recosté sobre el suelo de madera, comencé a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente el Kimono violeta que llevaba puesto, ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabellos, acariciándolos y enredándolos con ellos, provocando un movimiento excitante para mi…

Su kimono iba desentiendo, dependiendo de mis caricias, sentí sus manos en los botones de mi camisa negra, mientras yo mordía y lamía su cuello, ella gemía levemente, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a desabrocharlos.

Con mi ayuda logro sacármela, me despoje de su molesto kimono, desatando el lazo que estaba en la espalda, para mi suerte no llevaba sostén…

Gracias a eso pude apreciar como dos aureolas rosadas se liberaban, fije mis ojos en los suyos, los cuales asintieron sonrojados, observe sus senos, de un tamaño perfecto para mi mano, comencé a masajear uno de ellos, mientras el otro era atentamente atendido por mi boca, disgustándolo, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, succionándolo…

Abrí el cierre de mi pantalón, liberando un poco la presión de esa zona, la cual ya empezaba a dolerme, al parecer ella noto mi molestar, ya que dirigió sus manos a mi miembro, y adentro sus manos por mi bóxer, acariciándolo dulcemente, subiendo y bajando, masajeándolo con timidez…

Al sentir su tacto deje de besar sus pechos, escondí mi rostro en su cuello, logrando reprimir algún que otro gemido, ninguna mujer me había echo gemir de esa manera, ni si quiera mi "esposa".

Retire sus manos, al saber que estaba en mi límite, no quería que todo terminara tan rapido…

La mire a los ojos, los cuales me miraron inocentes y avergonzados, Dios!!, como puede existir una mujer así!!.

Ryoma-kun…, lo hice mal?? – pregunto tímida Sakuno

No…, tranquila – respondí ronco, por dios esta mujer me tenía a sus pies, jamás había sido dulce con una chica

Me despoje de mis pantalones, quedando solo en boxers, le quite la ultima prenda, las bragas, dejando todo su cuerpo a mi merced, ahora, debía compensar el placer que me había echo sentir. Con mi lengua recorrí cada recoveco de su cuerpo, sacando sonoros gemidos de su boca, algo que me enorgullecía…

Llegue al punto clave de una mujer, abrí sus piernas mientras que mi cabeza descendía, torture a Sakuno con mi traviesa lengua, probando y saciándome de cada rincón de ella. La mujer que estaba debajo de mí, se curvaba por el placer que sentía, y que yo le estaba provocando…

Sentí su interior contraerse, al mismo tiempo que ella agarraba mi cabeza con sus manos empujándome, pidiéndome que no me detenga, algo que no pensaba hacer, y llego, tubo su primer orgasmo.

Levante la vista, relamiendo mis labios, saboreando el néctar de la flor que tenia debajo mío, su pecho subía y bajaba incesante, agotada, pero su aire inocente seguía en ella…

Eres malo, Ryoma-kun… - me regaño dulcemente

Hmp – pronuncie, sonriendo de lado, me acerque a ella y la bese

Me posicione entre sus piernas, luego de haberme sacado el bóxer, la mire, indicándole lo que venia, ella me miro y me sonrió dulcemente, me beso la frente y me dijo – es la primera vez en mi vida, que no me siento sola – esas palabras me hicieron inmensamente feliz, aunque no se la razón…

Bese sus labios, mientras me introducía en ella, sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, seguí avanzando lentamente, hasta que sentí una barrera, su virginidad, algo en mi se encendió, sabia que yo era el primero, la anciana me lo había dicho, pero sentirlo en carne propia era completamente diferente…

Le indique que me abrazara, y eso hizo, y luego presione fuerte, llevándome conmigo la barrera de la virginidad de la mujer que me había cautivado.

Me quede quieto, dejando que se acostumbrara, seque unas traviesas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos carmín, le dije palabras tiernas, ajenas a mi persona…

Rodeo sus piernas a mi cadera, profundizando su penetración, ambos gemimos, al sentirnos tan en el otro, me miro y me acaricio la mejilla con dulzura, indicándome que estaba lista.

Sin dudarlo comencé a moverme, al principio el vaivén era lento y profundo, pero a medida que nuestros cuerpos nos pedían más, la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaba…

Estábamos cerca de tocar el cielo, y en una última embestida, llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo…

Ryo-ryoma-kun!! – gimió Sakuno

Ahh… - gemí yo, estaba loco de placer

Me deje caer sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente, sentí sus brazos abrazarme…

Gra-gracias Ryoma-kun, me hiciste muy feliz – dijo ella, debía admitir que yo también era feliz, pero obviamente no dije nada

Por que estas en un Okiya, Sakuno?? – pregunte, intentando saciar mi interés

Un silencio invadió la habitación, levante la cabeza, para poder verla mejor, y pude observar lágrimas brotando de sus ojos…

Mi madre…, me vendió – dijo llorando – cuando…, tenia 5 años me vendió a una familia rica, por conveniencia, serví a esa gente por muchos años, soportando sus maltratos, y los caprichos de su hija mayor, y cuando cumplí los 16, la familia entro en quiebra, por decisión de su hija me metieron en un Okiya.

Al entrar me entrenaron por 1 año, luego me pusieron a practicar como Geisha de compañía, sin tener que satisfacer a ningún hombre, pero hace 3 meses me dijeron que tendría que empezar a acostarme con hombres, hasta ahora ninguno me había elegido, hasta que llegaste tu…

Escuche su historia, imaginándome su vida, una vida sin vida…, ahora entendía por que tenía esa tristeza en sus ojos, y extrañamente la comprendía.

Seguramente se sentía en una prisión, tal vez era por eso que siempre estaba mirando por la ventana…

Como se llamaba la familia que te compro?? – pregunte sin rodeos

Tardo unos minutos en responder, se sentó, obligándome a sentarme, me miro a los ojos y me dijo…

Los Osakada, y su hija se llama Tomoka…

Continuara…

--

Bueno, como podran ver el destino de la vida hizo que Sakuno se acueste con Ryoma, quien esta casado con Tomoka, la chica que la maltrato…

Como reaccionara Ryoma Echizen ante esto??

La respuesta esta en el capi 4!

nn

Espero que les haya entrado curiosidad

Nos vemos

Crazy One – Dark Angel


	4. Te Amo

Capitulo 4: Te Amo

Capitulo 4: Te Amo

Al oír ese apellido me paralice, no podía creerlo, mi esposa y los amigos de mi familia habían maltratado a la mujer que me había hipnotizado y con la que acababa de ser dulce, algo que nunca fui.

Salí de ella, me acosté a su lado, pensando en lo que acababa de decirme, la abrace, acercándola a mi pecho, el cual ella acaricio con una suavidad infinita…

Termine durmiéndome, al igual que ella.

--

Game y Set Ryoma Echizen!! – grito el juez de línea

Camine fuera de la cancha, había llegado a las finales, hacia un mes que estaba en Japón, dentro de una semana me iría, de vuelta a Estados Unidos, me encontré a Syusuke, sentado en un banco alejado de las canchas, me senté a su lado, mire el suelo, pensativo…

Vas a admitir que te enamoraste, o no?? – hablo Syusuke

No molestes Fuji! – regañe

Hiciste una promesa – advirtió, abriendo sus ojos

No me enamore – sentencie, mintiéndome a mi mismo

A no??, entonces me vas a decir, que haberte acostado todas las noches con la misma mujer, por todos estos meses, haberla reservado para que ningún hombre la toque, ósea Celos Básicos, estar pensativo, pero con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y un brillo especial en tus ojos. No es estar enamorado… - explico Fuji

… - no hable, sabia que tenia razón, me había enamorado de una Geisha

Ryoma…, por favor, se sincero contigo mismo por una vez en tu vida, estoy seguro que vas a ser feliz con ella, pero si no peleas por tu felicidad y la de ella, nada va a resultar – dijo Syusuke

Como puedes saber eso, y si ella no me ama?? – pregunte inseguro

Echizen me has dicho mas de una vez que ella misma te lo ha dicho, o no?? – pregunto el ojiceleste

Si…, pero… - dude nuevamente, por que dudaba, nunca en mi vida había estado nervioso por tomar decisiones, estos serian los nervios de los que hablaba mi madre??

6969696969696969 Flash Back 696969696969696969

Nuevamente habíamos llegado al clímax, la mire a los ojos, y la bese, esa mujer causaba una ternura desconocida en mi…

Ryoma-kun…, Te Amo – confeso con dulzura Sakuno

Sakuno…, yo… - pero fui silenciado por el dedo de Sakuno, el cual tapo mi boca con sutileza

No tienes que responder… - dijo, para luego besarme, yo le correspondí

6969696969696969 Fin Flash Back 696969696969696969

Ese dia, no sabía que responderle, yo también la amaba, pero por alguna razón no podía decírselo, jamás fui de transmitir ningún sentimiento, pero ella me daba el impulso suficiente como para hacerlo, pero igualmente dudaba.

Yo, Ryoma Echizen estaba nervioso!!, algo imposible!!

Mire a Fuji, quien esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, cerré los ojos, intentando de pensar en todos los problemas que provocaría el hecho de querer estar con Sakuno…

Me va a costar – dije nervioso

Que cosa??, decirle que la amas?? – pregunto sarcástico

No solamente eso, ella no sabe que estoy casado – explique dudoso

Pues es tu oportunidad de aclarar las cosas amigo – hablo sabiamente Fuji

Hmp – cubrí mi vista con la gorra – cuando tengo el próximo partido??

Dentro de 2 diaz, la final, si ganas serás campeón mundial – comunico Syusuke

Lamentablemente el trofeo nunca va a llegar a casa – dije, y comencé a caminar para irme de las canchas

Espera!, estas diciendo que no vas a jugar?? – pregunto incrédulo el ojiceleste

No quiero perderla – dije en voz baja, odiaba mostrar mis sentimientos en público – y la única manera de no hacerlo, es ir por ella ahora mismo

Valla…, esa chica si que hizo un milagro – río Syusuke

Idiota – dije con bronca, y comencé a correr en dirección a los vestidores – pero te debo una! - grite

Fui a los vestidores, me di una ducha rápida, me cambie y me dirigí al Okiya Fantasía en taxi.

Al llegar me baje rápido, observe a la anciana barriendo la vereda, me acerqué a ella…

Señora, quiero hablar con Sakuno Ryuzaki – exigí, sin modales

Para eso debe pagar joven – dijo astuta la mujer

Pague, luego de maldecir a la anciana por la mente, fui a una habitación, en donde me encontré con ella, me recibió con una sonrisa, la cual devolví pero a mi estilo…

Ryoma-kun! – dijo feliz ella

Sakuno…, tenemos que hablar – dije, acto seguido su sonrisa se borro de su rostro

Ya…, no vendrás mas?? – pregunto con miedo la muchacha

En realidad, debo explicarte todo desde el principio… - dije con temor a su reacción

Que cosa Ryoma-kun?? – pregunto extrañada Sakuno

Veras Sakuno… - dije sentándome a su lado – yo, estoy casado

El rostro de Sakuno se puso pálido, y la noticia callo como balde de agua fría en ella, Ryoma quien observo su reacción se apresuro a seguir contándolo…

Me case a los 18 años con…, Tomoka Osaka… - pero antes de que terminara Sakuno grito – Queeeee!!

Sakuno, tranquilízate…, y escúchame – pedí cansado – me obligaron a casarme con ella justamente por que su familia estaba en banca rota, y nuestros padres eran amigos.

Yo no amo a mi esposa, fue por eso que no me importo traicionarla, acostándome contigo, pero a medida que venia, me comencé a sentir atraído por ti, al principio no lo podía aceptar, y me negaba a sentir algo así.

Yo nunca en mi vida ame a alguien, ni me enamore, por lo que esto es algo difícil para mí…

Pero, no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error, por lo tanto no voy a dejarte, tampoco te voy a decir la palabra que de seguro quieres escuchar de mis labios, pero si te confieso…, que Te Necesito.

Sakuno escucho cada cosa que Ryoma le dijo, aguantando su angustia, al enterarse de que él estaba casado y encima con una mujer a la cual detestaba.

La mire, pensativa, y a leguas se veía que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, la tome de la mano, ella no se opuso a ello, me pare y ella conmigo, le sujete el rostro con mi mano, como la primera vez que la bese…

Ahora te haré una pregunta, Quieres venir conmigo?? – pregunte, liberando mi cuerpo del nerviosismo

Continuara…

--

Woo!!, que invitación??

Yo no me niego… XD

Jajajaja!!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!

Ante último capi uu

Realmente es cortita, bueno nos veremos en el 5to capitulo…

El final

Espero que quieran Epilogo!

nn

Crazy One – Dark Angel


	5. El Trofeo

Capitulo 5: El Trofeo

Capitulo 5: El Trofeo

El silencio invadió la habitación…

Co-como has dicho?? – pregunto Sakuno

No me hagas repetirlo – dije molesto, que no sabia cuanto me había costado preguntárselo?!

P-pero…, para eso tienes que – pero no la deje continuar

Comprarte, lo se, eso no es un problema, el dinero, es algo que me sobra… - dije arrogante

Pero estas Casado!! – me dijo histérica

Pero existe el divorcio – hable indiferente – me separo de mi esposa y listo

Ryoma-kun, no es tan fácil…, antes me dijiste que te casaste por arreglo, básicamente por dinero, si te separas los bienes también irán para Tomoka – me explico, me quede duro, no había pensado en eso

Entonces que así sea – dije, sin pensar

Es-estas seguro, Ryoma-kun?? – me pregunto, con una sonrisa en sus labios y lagrimas en los ojos

Abandone el partido por ti, y el tenis como te conté es algo que me fascina…, por lo tanto, crees que estoy bromeando?? – le pregunte, sonriendo de lado

Acto seguido, se tiro encima mío, abrazándome como nunca, y comenzó a besarme toda la cara, hasta llegar a mis labios, en donde no nos dimos simplemente un beso.

Le dije que empacara sus cosas, mientras tanto fui con la anciana, la dueña del lugar, y discutí el precio de Sakuno, algo que no me gusto nada, vender y comprar personas??, por dios, era horrible, y mas cuando hablaba de la persona que am…, que amaba!

Nos fuimos de allí, y me dirigí directo al hotel, en donde me encontré a Syusuke, me sonrió pícaro, a lo que yo lo fulmine con la mirada, los presente, y hasta tuve que pegarle a Fuji por la cercanía que estaba teniendo con mi Sakuno, ahora que era mia, nadie, pero nadie la iba a poder tocar…

Le comente a mi amigo que me iría a Estados Unidos, tendría que hacer muchos cambios…, de algo estaba seguro, mi madre me apoyaría, eso me daba algo de confianza.

Tomamos el primer avión rumbo a EE.UU, al llegar los nervios nos invadieron a ambos, ella me sujeto fuertemente la mano, y entramos a mi casa, en donde sabia que iba a estar toda mi familia, esperando ver el trofeo, algo que nunca iban a ver…

Bueno, si iban a ver un trofeo, simplemente que este era solo mío, y olía a rosas, me dirigí al living, y apenas entre, mi esposa vino corriendo a saludarme, y todos comenzaron a gritar cosas como, "Bienvenido", "Campeón", "Hermanito", "Hijo eres el mejor", pero el silencio perduro apenas me vieron con otra mujer y encima sujetado de la mano, lo mismo ocurrió con Tomoka, quien paro en seco, frunció el seño y me miro molesta…

Se puede saber que significa esto?? Mi amor?? – pregunto Tomoka

Madre – hable, ignorando a Tomoka – tenias razón, encontrar a el amor de tu vida es mucho mejor – dije, mirando a

Sakuno, quien me sonrió

Ese es mi muchacho, por fin escucha a su coherente madre antes que a su estupido padre – hablo riendo Rinko

Oye!! – se indigno Nanjiro – Ryoma, esto no esta bien, y lo sabes

Lo se, pero tampoco estuvo bien obligarme a casarme – dije astuto – yo, quiero el divorcio Tomoka – le explique a mi esposa

P-pero, cariño que dices, vos y yo somos iguales, almas gemelas, uno solo, no nos podemos separar – dijo asustada mi esposa

Hmp, da igual, yo no te amo, y quiero estar con Sakuno – dije molesto

Sakuno?? – pregunto sorprendida

Si, mi novia, y estoy seguro de que la conoces muy bien – dije, provocándola

Yo…, si yo no te doy el divorcio, no te puedes separar de mi!!, y yo no te lo pienso dar!! – grito exasperada la mujer de 2 coletas

Me quede en silencio, mire a mi padre como preguntándole si lo que Tomoka decía era cierto, el afirmo con la cabeza, me di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación, deje a Sakuno abajo, baje con 2 valijas, las puse al lado de la puerta y…

Entonces, que así sea – dije – no me des el divorcio, pero no me veras mas

Luego de eso, salude a mi madre, la cual me dio una valija con plata, sabiendo lo que planeaba, mi padre me golpeo el hombro y sonrió de lado, mi hermano me abrazo, algo que me molesto en demasía, les presente a Sakuno, y pareció caerles bien…

Fui junto a mi esposa, y le di el anillo de casado, me despedí de todos, pero me lleve a Karupin, mi mascota, un hermoso gato, el cual pareció caer rendido antes las caricias de Sakuno, al igual que yo…

Subimos al auto y nos fuimos, escuchando los gritos de mi "Ex Esposa", los alientos de mi madre, el silencio de mi padre y la risa de mi hermano.

En el auto Sakuno iba jugando con el gato, y de alguna manera estaba triste, pude notarlo…

Que te preocupa?? – pregunte

Tuviste que separarte de tu familia, por…mi – dijo dudosa

La tome de la mano, mientras con la otra manejaba, la mire…

Sakuno, no me arrepiento de nada, solo hay una cosa que me da miedo en la vida – dije nervioso

Que cosa?? – pregunto besándome la mejilla

Perderte – dije sincero

Ella me beso el cuello, para luego apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro…

Nunca me vas a perder Ryoma-kun, nunca… - me dijo ella, sonreí tranquilo, por suerte ella no me vio

En donde te gustaría vivir?? – cuestione

En donde quieras, me da igual, siempre y cuando este contigo – hablo Sakuno

Eso te lo aseguro – sentencie

El resto del viaje nos pasamos planeando nuestro futuro, pero lo que me dijo me dejo helado, pero a la vez feliz…

Ryoma-kun – llamo la pelirrojisa

Mmm? - pronuncie

Estoy embarazada – dijo sonriendo Sakuno

Básicamente, perdí el torneo, pero a cambio gane dos trofeos…

Fin!

--

Y?, que les pareció??

Termino raro e inconcluso verdad??

Bueno, a mi me gusto! El final…

Básicamente la historia en si no me gusta como me quedo, pero bueno, fue lo que pudo salir de esta cabecita.

Este fic lo escribí en 2 días, y luego decidí publicarlo!

Bueno, les dejo un saludo enorme y muchos Kiss

nn

Ahora, si quieren el capi 6 con Epilogo, queda a su decisión!!

Yo leo sus opiniones y obedezco!

Crazy One – Dark Angel


End file.
